Downhill Heckfire
Downhill Heckfire is a fan-made episode of HTF, and is the fifth episode of the 107th season. Roles Starring * Gutsy Featuring * Stitches * Beehive * Rainbow Appearances * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the top of a mountain with a forest on it's downhill at noon, Gusty appears behind a ramp with bright red and blue and white stars after sounds of hammer hitting wood, visibly exhausted while holding a hammer and sweating and panting, he quickly sprints off-camera and re-appears dragging a daredevil motorcycle towards the ramp. He turns on the motorcycle and loud engine sounds start, flames coming out of the escape tube, Gutsy exclaims while driving, reaches the end of the ramp and the motorcycle gets suspended in the air at a high speed, Gutsy stars doing front-flips and standing on the steering wheel when suddenly his stunts are interrupted by a tree which he crashed onto, he gets flung and hits his head with the same tree but he is protected by his helmet and get stuck in the tree thanks to his horns, the Motorcycle is stuck as well between some branches but it is under Gutsy and unreachable. At the other side of the thick tree, Beehive was climbing the tree to get a Bee-hive and enjoy some honey, but Gutsy's impact made him and the Bee-hive fall from the tree, causing Beehive to break his legs and the Bee-hive to get stuck on his head, he seems confused about what's happening, but he does feel pain from breaking his legs. Suddenly the tree starts leaning and it falls on top of Beehive, crushing and killing him. The motorcycle falls from the high tree and breaks as the camera follows it, but the fire coming from the escape tubes sets the tree on fire, Gutsy sees the fire while he's stuck and the tree is horizontal, so he tries to get out but fails, and then he realizes the tree is actually sliding rapidly downhill and about to hit a summer camp in the middle of the forest. Rainbow is playing in the camp with Generic Tree Friends until he notices something sliding downhill quickly and someone screaming, but it's too late and the tree destroys a cabin impaling someone inside. Everyone runs and screams as the camp is set on fire and there is mass panic and deaths, Rainbow is caught inside the firestorm and sees the tree, and attempts to help Gutsy by pulling his legs but instead he rips off Gutsy's head accidentally. Rainbow enters in panic and escapes the fire, which is now also reaching the whole forest, he escapes the fire running through it and in the process getting little of his fur and skin burnt, he escapes to a nearby forest screaming and he notices it's getting dark and he's lost, so he tries to get some sleep. Little after, he wakes up and he's tied in a dark lair and Stitches is looking for something in a closet, he looks around and sees a boiling pot of water, so he tries and frees himself from the loose ties and slowly sneaks behind Stitches and hits him with a bottle, but Stitches turns around and Rainbow is disturbed by his appearance since he's made out of rags that have been knitted together. Stitches starts choking Rainbow and lifts him up with his hands but both realize the house is on fire as well, since the fire reached that part of the forest, Stitches seems very afraid of fire and lets go of Rainbow while looking for something to escape, but Rainbow notices this and throws a plank on fire at Stitches and he stars combusting extremely quickly until he's turned into ash. Rainbow jumps out of the window getting bruises and cuts because of glass but survives, he tries to run away however he gets caught in a bear trap, he struggles to get free from it as the fire gets close while he sobs and cries, but the fire reaches him and he burns alive, the iris closes on him while he's still alive. Deaths * Beehive is crushed by a tree after breaking his legs. * A Generic Tree Friend is impaled by the tree, and many others die in the fire as well. * Gutsy's head is ripped off. * Stitches combusts to ashes quickly. * Rainbow is caught by a bear trap and burns alive off screen. Trivia * This is Stitches' debut, it is also his first death. * Even though Gutsy is starred, after he dies the episode moves on and continues with Rainbow. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in Need of Images